mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Fierce Battle Between Two Worlds". Plot (In a far away land around the ocean, two dragons are flying with their egg to head over to the clinic) *Wife: How long the egg is gonna hatch? *Husband: I don't know. It didn't even hatch. It was suppose to be the day where the dragons have their eggs hatch to see their child. *Wife: Our egg has a problem. It's glowing and it's shaking like a piece of ice. *Husband: There's the land. We gotta get to the clinic on time. (The wife and husband land into the village where they found a clinic in which they visited a doctor who is also a dragon like them) *Doctor: Well hello my friends. Is anyone sick who need a little medicine on them? *Husband: No, it's better if you can check this egg for us. *give the egg to the doctor* *Doctor: Let me see. It's purple. *Wife: Purple with light pink spots on them. *Doctor: Please don't tell me it's a purple dragon because, the purple dragons are the most powerful creatures that lived on the whole planet and fought these nasty gnorcs in the past. Please come over to the medical room. (At the medical room, the egg is placed on a pillow while the wife, husband and doctor look at the egg to see if it's hatching) *Doctor: It's a little rested for now. *Wife: It only take time for the child to hatch the egg. *Doctor: Every twelve years, the dragon eggs come as everyone grab their egg to become the parent during the mating season. You're not from the Dragon Realms, are you? *Wife: Well the Dragon Realms get their eggs first while the other lands get theirs later on. *Doctor: I know a carpenter who build a hatchery for all the baby dragons eggs. Mrs. Shoutfire is the best nurse in the Dragon Kingdom who take care of all the dragon eggs in the nursery. Maybe Mrs. Shoutfire knows how to act a baby dragon egg. *Husband: The egg is about to hatch look! *Doctor: Oh, my lunch break is about to come on. *Wife: Look back! *Doctor: *look at the egg* Oh fire tenders, it's hatching. I can test it. (The dragon egg hatched into a violet baby dragon) *Baby: *yawn* *Doctor: It's a girl! MARIO AND SPYRO DARK DRAGON (A few years later in 2008 at the Dream Weavers, a big doomship in the big wormhole is blasting a lot of rain fire into the town as the dragons run with the warrior dragons and the Harmony of Heroes clashing against the shard dragons. Mario in his wizard form and Spyro fly to check around the area to shoot for shards.) *Spyro: The shards are on the loose! I repeat, the shards are on the loose! *Mario: Mama mia, i can't believe the Feather God has brought one of their doomships to take down the whole Dream Weavers Kingdom. *Spyro: Even one of the shards look like our dragons. We're going to take them all down today. We can't change the past, but we can make a better future. *Mario: Here i go! *punch on the ground with some lightning* *Spyro: *fire blast on the shard dragons* Eat them up! I shoot some fireballs for you. *Mario: *lightning blast on the shard dragons* We got-a more coming! *Spyro: Coming right up plumber wizard. (Luigi and Sheila fight some shard dragons with Luigi charging his thunder blast and Sheila kicking the shard dragons into the wall) *Luigi: These shard dragons are big! *Sheila: They look alot like them. I'll kick them up into their butts. *Bentley: *use his club to smash the shard* Smash smash smash! *Luigi: Bentley, what have gone into you? *Bentley: These shards are here for a smashing! *smash more shards with his club* *Luigi: Looking good big yeti boy. *Sheila: This is a very serious mission. (Sgt. James Byrd is shooting rockets at the shard dragons as Agent 9 is in the tower, shooting the lasers at the shard dragons) *Agent 9: Suck it up shards! Here come laser tags for you. *Sgt. James Byrd: Those eyes creep me out. They look like predators in the night when their eyes glow to prey into the animal's chest. *shoot rockets at the shards* (Lateef, Zikomo and Mazi are at the top of the towers, using explosion spells on the shard dragons) *Lateef: It seem that the Feather God have brought a bigger ship to blow up our homeland. *Zikomo: Worse than the Gnorcs and Rhynocs bringing their ships to bomb the whole Dragon Village just like back in 2001. *Mazi: These shards are easy to destroy. *Lateef: They're weak, but fun to destroy at a matter of cost. Not even a whole metal part. (Yoshi is throwing egg bombs at the shards as Birdo shoot the egg bombs to the walls where the shards are as Boshi supersonic speed to blast the shards out) *Yoshi: How are we doing? *Birdo: Very good. *Boshi: We're getting the shards out as we promise. *dash all the shards out* *Yoshi: *stick his tongue to the shard and spin around to knock the shards over* *Birdo: *shoot the egg bomb to the statue to kill the shards* Oops! Sorry. (Tomas, Magnus, Titan, Astor, Cho Lei and Ragnar fight against the shards as the Dream Weavers use their magic powers to blast the shard dragons off) *Tomas: We're a big group together and we are going to win this fight. *Magnus: All of us will kill the shards! *Titan: *bang the shards with his staff* Bang bang bang. *Astor: *shoot the shards with his staff* Die all of you! *Cho Lei: *use her magic twist to blow up the shards* The power of the Dream Weavers compels you! *Ragnar: *use his fire blast on the shards* Good work my friends. We must get rid of those nasty evil diamonds before they blow up the homeland. *Tomas: We won't fail you Ragnar. *Ragnar: I'm the best one out there. *hit the shard with his staff* We must win this battle once and for all. *Titan: Your staff look like a cane from the early 1950's shows. *Ragnar: Ha ha, very funny. That's for jazz and blues music videos. Get back to fighting. *Titan: Alright, those shards will crack and break before the Feather God does. *Astor: Ugh, i wish i can fight alone. *shoot on the shard with his staff* (Ember, Flame and Cynder are shooting fire balls at each shard dragon shooting on the floating grounds) *Ember: This goes for nothing! *fire blast on the shards* *Flame: One more combat and we're done! *shoot on the shard* Boom! *Cynder: *psionic blast on the shards* *Flame: Wow, you're doing good. *Cynder: Thanks. All of this nightmare stuff gotta stop in my head. *plasma hit on the shards* *Ember: Let's catch up with Mario and Spyro. They know what's up with the shards. (Mario and Spyro blast the shards out as Ember, Flame and Cynder catch up with Sparx joining them) *Sparx: Boys, the doomship is going to blast the homeland away. *Mario: That doomship is too far to reach. *Spyro: It's big as a floating cruise ship. *Cynder: I'm scared to go up there. You know what is going to happen next. *Ember: Come on Cynder, don't be too silly about it. *Cynder: I destroyed a village once and i don't want it to happen again. *Spyro: So you're saying you destroyed a single village, but not a doomship like theirs. *Flame: Did you blow up the Dragon Village? *Cynder: No. It was my old homeland before i moved into the Dragon Realms. *Mario: Mama mia, more shards are coming this way. *Spyro: What? *Flame: We gotta burn them all. *Cynder: Don't worry guys, step aside. I'm going to burn them all. *fire blast on the shard dragons* *Flame: Whoa. *Sparx: That's so amazing. *Spyro: The war must stop. I'm gonna end it all. *fly to the doomship* *Mario: Spyro, where are you going? *Spyro: Stay here! I'll teach these shards a lesson. *Mario: Fine. I'll watch these guys by taking the shards down. *Spyro: Sparx, come with me. *Sparx: You want me to die by going into gravity in space? *Spyro: No. We're going into another dimension. *Sparx: Jeez, how many worlds are we going to by destroying the shards? *Spyro: We haven't trained that much. I knew it would be the time to fight the Feather God alone. (Hunter is shooting arrows at the shards as Bianca use her magic spells to crack all the shards apart) *Bianca: How many shards are there? *Hunter: There's like thousands of them. They're too powerful to kill. *Bianca: Try using fire to burn them off. *Hunter: I see no fire around. *Bianca: I'll do it for you. *use her magic spell to fire the bows* *Hunter: Whoa, that's too hot. *Bianca: Shoot it. *Hunter: Alright. Jeez, that gotta burn. *shoot fire arrows at the shards* (Spyro and Sparx are in the sky, reaching for the doomship as Spyro shoot some fireballs to the shard dragons' wings) *Spyro: We need to blow up the doomship. Think we can throw a bigger fireball on them? *Sparx: That's off the hook crazy. You should burn the Feather God so all of his shards will shut down for real. *Spyro: That's impossible. If he dies, all of his shards will be alive and that's a disaster. We don't want to see a shard crawling into the worlds just to sneak by and scare all the people away. *Sparx: Spyro look out! *Spyro: Whoa. *dodge the rain fire* We must fly fast. (Spyro and Sparx fly fast to the doomship and in the Dark Dimension, the Feather God is watching Spyro and Sparx reaching to the doomship on a magic orb) *Feather God: That weak purple dragon won't be able to destroy one of my ships. Even a little dragonfly friend couldn't even shut the whole ship down. I hope they get shot in the wings. (Spyro and Sparx fly around the doomship to look for shards in the ship) *Spyro: Where are they? *Sparx: The size look like a stairs. *Spyro: The ship is moving to my world where they're gonna blow up the Dream Weavers homeland. We need to bomb the ship right away. *Sparx: Spyro, the shards are coming outside. *Spyro: Uh oh. *Shard Dragon #1: There's a hero dragon on the loose! *Shard Dragon #2: It's flying towards the doomship. *Shard Dragon #3: Shoot him. Don't let him get away. (The doomship point the cannons to the dragon and dragonfly as it shoot orange blasts on Spyro and Sparx) *Spyro: We need to take this ship down. *Sparx: Use your originary powers to destroy all the shards. *Spyro: Thanks for the heads up. I'm going to teach them all a lesson. *fire blast on the shard dragons* *Shard Dragon #4: Shoot the purple one! *Spyro: All fired up! *fire blast on the shard dragons* *Shard Dragon #1: He won't burn our friends to the ground. *Shard Dragon #2: Charge more! *Spyro: *thunder blast on the doomship* *Shard Dragon #3: He's destroying all of the cannons. *Shard Dragon #4: Bring in the biggest cannon in the universe. (The shard dragons bring in the biggest cannon to charge at Spyro) *Shard Dragon #1: You must charge the power of the cannon up to destroy the dragon and the whole world. *Spyro: They're gonna use the cannon to blast against me and the whole world?! I don't think so! Not without a single chance! *Sparx: Find a way to bomb the doomship and close the portal. *Spyro: I'm going inside. Ready or not, here i go! *break into the doomship door* (Inside of the doomship, Spyro blast some thunder bombs into the doomship space pods as the shard dragons hold their guns to shoot on Spyro) *Sparx: Spyro look out! *Spyro: *fire blast on the bullets* *Shard Dragon #1: Blast the rockets to the hero! *Spyro: *water blast on the rockets* *Shard Dragon #2: Why didn't the rockets just kill him in the water? *Shard Dragon #1: The fire is wasted. We need more power to get rid of this tiny hero. *Spyro: No one is going to charge your weapons into a fire of blast. *shoot fireballs at the shard dragons* *Shard Dragon #3: Move back! *Shard Dragon #4: Load the targets on the dragon! Just focus! *Spyro: *thunder blast on the shard dragons* (All of the shard dragons explode as Spyro reaches to the top of the doomship tower and enter the engine bomb room) *Spyro: Whoa. Someone is about to turn to dust with a lot of explosions. *Sparx: I don't think that idea of yours is gonna work out. We'll be dead in seconds. *Spyro: The explosions are amazing in this. How about we smoke up some fire into the rocks and burn this ship down. *Sparx: I shoot lasers with my breath. Yours has fire in it. *Spyro: Not just fire. All of the elements i used in the past. For defeating enemies. *burn up a box* See? *Sparx: Just get over on destroying the ship already. *Spyro: Alright. This ship burns! *flame on the bombs* *Sparx: Now we gotta make our move out of here. *Spyro: All bombed up! (Spyro and Sparx fly out of the doomship as the doomship explodes, causing rain fire to kill all the shard dragons in the war) *Sparx: Ha ha ha, you're a genius Spyro. *Spyro: No one can mess with the flames. *Sparx: You are a mighty dragon. *Spyro: Yes. No one can mess with me. *Feather God: *float up to Spyro* It seem you destroyed one of my doomships and killed my shard dragon henchman in it. *Sparx: Eek! Spyro, look back. *Spyro: Ooh, be careful Sparx. It's the scary Feather God. *Feather God: It been a long time Spyro. You and your tiny dragonfly friend are going to fight against me. *Spyro: Us? He's a small one and i'm a medium one. So i'm going to torch your face out of this dimension. *Feather God: I reside here you little purple dork. *Spyro: Your dimension is going down today. Bring it on mask face. *Feather God: You can't make fun of my creatures! *slap Spyro* *Spyro: shoot fireballs at Feather God* *Feather God: Fire balls are most often disappointing as a spit ball. *zap lightning on Sparx* *Spyro: Sparx! *Sparx: It feels so. *get electrocuted* Thundery. *Spyro: *grab Sparx and ice blast on Feather God's left hand* *Feather God: Your world will be frozen in pieces! *Spyro: *shoot plasma balls at Feather God's right hand* *Feather God: Your powers are useless. *Spyro: Useless? Who's Useless? *Feather God: *hit Spyro down to Dream Weavers* *Sparx: Bro, come back! (Spyro crash to the tower of Dream Weavers as Sparx search for Spyro around the broken tower) *Sparx: Spyro? Are you there? Can you hear me. *Mario and Luigi: *arrive by using the force to move the broken bricks out of the way* *Sparx: Mario Brothers, i don't think you're going to like it up here. *Mario: *look up* Oh no. *Feather God: *open up a big plasma ball to charge at the Dream Weavers* Say goodbye to all the mythical creatures of the entire universe! *Mario: We can't have another universe dying out. *Luigi: Let's do this for realsies! *Mario: *fire blast on the plasma ball* *Luigi: *thunder blaat on the plasma ball* *Feather God: *block the attack from the plasma ball* Those wizards can't keep track of my powerful wave. *Sparx: Spyro, are you there? *Spyro: *get up from the bricks behind him* Gosh, what a mess. Who threw me down here? *Sparx: It was Feather God. You were fighting him and he push you down to the tower. *Spyro: What? That's it. I had enough of this monster. *light plasma blast on the plasma ball* *Feather God: The light! I can't see! (The plasma ball explodes, pushing Feather God to the floating shard island as the wormhole closes. Many fallen doomship pieces fall into the water as Lyle watches the doomship pieces falling to the water at the beach.) *Lyle: That was some cool rain fire up there. Hitting with the floe. (Back at Dream Weavers, the heroes walk up to Mario, Luigi and Spyro as they get the bricks out of the way on the floor) *Yoshi: Mario? Luigi? *Boshi: Wake up! The war is over. *Mario: *wake up* Shoot. *Luigi: *wake up* That was decent. *Spyro: Thank god i finally defeated the Feather God. *Tomas: Oh no, you closed down the portal. *Spyro: What? He still alive? *Lateef: You done well. But the feather monster is still alive in his own shard dimension. We may prepare for the next war when he strikes back and slash us all into thunder shots. *Bentley: Most of his shards stare at us like a predator. *Agent 9: They're crazy man. *Sparx: In the meantime, we have enemies like gnorcs and rhynocs planning to blast our world down from extinction. *Lutalo: You guys are not the only ones with gifts. *Spyro: Lutalo? *Lutalo: There are other worlds out there that are struggling to fight the Feather God in worlds like the Underwhere and Overthere. *Tomas: The Skylands count as one of the worlds to struggle from the forces of Feather God too. *Cynder: The bad guys are always attacking us, but we stand to defeat them quick and easily to prevent our world from being destroyed. *Luigi: Look at this mess. I guess we all have to clean up and fix the homeworld after the shard attack. *Ragnar: You Dream Weavers must rebuild this homeworld, i'll go talk to the others. *Astor: Oh great. Another training lesson to do. *Ragnar: No lessons. Just a conversation. *Mario: So what's next? *Tomas: We may be able to head home to the Dragon Village. *Magnus: Could you open the portal up to the Dragon Village? *Lateef: Yes my friend. You are ready to go. *Titan: Ready for what? The border? *Astor: No. The portal you numbskull. *Titan: I got your skull in your bed last night. *Lateef: Thank you everyone for saving our homeworld. You can leave now. *Tomas: You're very welcome. Off we go to the Dragon Village. *Lutalo: Come back anytime soon. If you dare to come. (The Harmony of Heroes and the dragon elders return to the Dragon Village by entering through a portal as everyone cheered for the return of the heroes from the Dream Weavers battle) *Nestor: You guys are back. We made a lot of cookies for you as in return. *Tomas: Oh thank you very much. *Ragnar: But it's not Christmas. You should bake a victory cake for next time. *Nestor: Whatever Devlin says. *Devlin: The worst itch on the tip of my wing give me an idea to bake some victory cookies. *Nestor: You said it baker. *Professor: Welcome back. I heard you beated the shards and bombed one of their doomships. *Spyro: It was me the whole time. *Blink: I missed all of this action with you guys. *Sheila: Where were you the whole time? *Blink: I was preparing my gadgets with my uncle for the next rhynoc attack. *Spyro: I bombed one of their doomships for good. This is what they get for destroying our world a few weeks ago. *Blink: You are fired up. *Spyro: But Feather God is still alive. *Luigi: We shouldn't have burn him up in his own dimension while the Dream Weavers fight the shards alone. *Sparx: We always have to help. If the shards won, there will be no land left to live. *Luigi: But we don't live here. *Professor: Everyone report to the Dragon University. We some things to explain in Tomas' class. (At Dragon University, Mario, Spyro and the heroes are in Tomas' class with the Professor explaining about the shard threats around the omniverse) *Professor: As you can see here, these shards have been traveling around the omniverse to set up these threats in one of the universes. You guys always travel around the omniverse to stop these diamonds out. *Bentley: Does that count as going into the multiverse? *Professor: Yes. The multiverse counts too in a land of alternative universes. *Spyro: But the multiverse have universes like the Mushroom Universe. *Blink: They're called dimensions. *Bianca: Dimensions? *Spyro: We're all in a dimension right now. This is where we are and the others are out of the box. *Yoshi: That's us. *Tomas: Do you think Red could be plotting his next attack on us? *Ragnar: Hopefully not. Not in a single moment when we have all the orbs together. *Astor: Thank goodness we don't have to go with this orb scrap since the Mushroom Kingdom incident. *Mario: Mama mia, do you have anything for us that we would like to do? *Tomas: Nope. You guys are good to go. *Luigi: Alright, now we can go home and do whatever we want. *Yoshi: We need a new head-start after we get back to the island. *Agent 9: Let's get the portals ready for the Mushroom Heroes to go home. *Professor: To the portal room. (At the portal room, the portals open up to the Mushroom Kingdom) *Professor: All set. Do you guys need anything before you go? *Mario: We're-a good. *Luigi: No food, no big deal. *Professor: Great. You may jump to the portal right now. *Luigi: Thank you very much you guys. Next time, we will come back to save the world even more. *Yoshi: We gotta go. *Mario: Bye everyone. *Spyro: What about our goodbye hugs? *Mario: Hugs for you. *hug Spyro* *Sparx: What about me? *Mario: You're too small. *Sparx: Dang it. I wish i was big. *Spyro: Come on, your species is what you really are. *Sparx: Forgot it. *Mario: Here i go! *jump in the portal* *Spyro: So long friend. *Professor: All clear. *Spyro: How long will the next shard attack take? *Tomas: I'm not so sure. I need to talk to Merlon about the threat. *Ragnar: You guys can go back to your homes. *Agent 9: Thank god we're leaving. *Sheila: I got some farm caring to do back at the alp. *Flame: Wanna go catch some sheep at the park? *Ember: No, i got things to do back home. *Bentley: We should all be heading. *Hunter: Thanks for helping. *Bianca: Next time, a new adventure awaits. *Tomas: We're always secured for now on since Malefor's return. *Blink: We're going to store our weapons for now on. *Spyro: Weapons? I thought the Peace Keepers use weapons for wars. *Hunter: I use a bow arrow to shoot on targets. *Flame: That wasn't that bad. *Ragnar: Everyone just leave. I'm going to have a talk with my councils. *Tomas: Back to your stations everyone. *Sgt. James Bryd: We have no stations. We have homes. *Astor: He's joking. *Agent 9: See ya Spyro. *Cynder: What a day for us. *Flame: I'm burnt out. *Spyro: Everythimg is just going to be fine. *Cynder: Come Spyro, let me show you something. *Spyro: Where are you taking me? *Cynder: A found a room for us to enter. (Spyro and Cynder went into the gem room to take a look at a light gem) *Spyro: Whoa, are those light gems? *Cynder: They're the most powerful gems to use for power and charge against enemies around the world. *Spyro: We used them before to beat on Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto. *Cynder: There is a secret room behind it. *Spyro: Is this the closet? (Spyro and Cynder enter the storage with a pack of light gems hiding between it) *Spgro: Whoa, jackpot. *Cynder: How many light gems did they collect? *Spyro: I collected them all on my way to save the world from Red. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff